


渎仙有罪

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [3]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY3：亵渎神的性事仙好像更亲民一些，又好像骨子里更疏离





	渎仙有罪

杜甫有点紧张地去解李白的衣物。仙人的衣裳也似云雾做的，惶惶便自指隙间流去，杜甫懊恼着，倏尔手又被覆住。他抬眼看去，李白此时犹自悠然道：“子美，慌甚么？”  
杜甫咽下一口津沫，心道谅谁要与仙君做此事，都会慌神得很了。李白便低低笑了几声：“无事的，无事的，依我所言便是。”  
杜甫又咽一口津沫：“仙君……很擅长做这类事吗？”  
李白坦荡荡地道：“我倒也是第一次做。”  
杜甫：“……”果然如此。

他话里行间避讳至深的，无非便是床第之事、欢爱之合。而前因后果，还得好好从头说起——杜甫本是个规规矩矩的诗书世家子弟，平日里也规矩得很，似乎唯有痴爱那诗文歌赋还值得提一提。而有一日市中最大的酒楼张出一句绝世诗文，向全城征求能接此句之人，自然也引得杜甫前去围观。人头攒动，议论纷纷中，他只见纸上龙飞凤舞若干大字：  
君不见，黄河之水天上来，奔流到海不复回。  
一见倾心，又搜肠刮肚不得下句，杜甫为此失魂落魄，茫然不知所之。酒楼前裴回许久，天光都要暗去，他猛地终于如梦初醒，心道耽搁至此时该归家了；刚想离去，便闻得有人唤住了他：“郎君为何心忧，却似有所求？”  
他回眼看去，有一人长身玉立，笑语吟吟，剑眉星目似泼墨，而自蓄一种浩瀚之气，恍惚间竟似那句“君不见”成了精。  
杜甫的心脏，在今日第二次有力地振动了一下。  
他一时竟不顾宵禁，忘却归家，直应允那人共饮一杯的邀请。而三杯下肚，互换姓名，又方知那人正是诗句的作者，才为自己的心乱神迷寻着了理由。邀请者兀自啜着酒，笑里有夺人心魄的魅力：“子美想知道下句么？”  
“咦，原是有下一句的吗？”  
“不过是个噱头，”李白承认得直接，“而全篇早已有得了……”他击箸而歌，君不见高堂明镜悲白发，朝如青丝暮成雪，酣畅淋漓的诗句排开，有凌人的仙意扑面而来。杜甫竟也因而诗兴大发，提笔亦难得豪放，引得李白迭口称赞：“妙啊，子美！他日必将名扬八表！”  
知己碰知己，自是欢愉，而推杯换盏，酒过三巡，李白似已有几分醉意，执着杜甫的手，兀的冲他一笑：“子美不妨猜一猜，我缘何大动干戈，作此篇将进酒？”  
“为何？”杜甫没他醉得厉害，但也不太行了。  
“当然是为了，给你看啊。”  
杜甫心脏狂振，陡感李白掌心炽热，声调飘摇。而那人眨了眨眼，笑意未减，灿烂得非凡：“我乃太白仙君，此番渡到人间，便是为点化你而来。”

杜甫：？

大费一番口舌，见杜甫仍只当他喝醉了说胡话，李白便干脆抱着他腾云驾雾，逛了一圈。  
杜甫：？！？  
夜色深沉而温柔，凉风吹颊，自高处看去，坊市泾渭分明，长安街周道如砥。而李白的怀抱也如此温柔，声音悠扬飘在云雾间，替他解释了一切：杜甫本有仙缘，奈何久久未见其有觉醒的迹象，便权派他来点化。刚好他也负责这一块嘛……说到最后，杜甫由惊中恢复，迷迷糊糊也信了李白的话语。太白仙君，倒确实是他们这一块地方里供奉的神仙，乡民日日参拜，香火不绝。传说中描绘的形象，与眼前人对照，竟也符合得七七八八。只是那道观里高高在上的雕像，此日竟真真化作一个真人……不，真仙，在他眼前了？  
杜甫随他回到酒坊，只想着喝口酒压压惊。而李白也自得地坐定，掂过酒盏一饮而尽，道：“既然子美已明白了，此刻我便来点化你罢，可否？”  
“自然可以，只是，仙君该如何点化我？”杜甫稍平复了心情，随口问道，却见李白一拂袖，竟凑近他面前，二人瞬时挨得极紧。他身体一僵，已觉李白手指点在他衣领口，顺其向下，似要将他外衫解去；而口中答得自然：“唔，用凡间的言语来说，大概就是……与你行那云雨之事？”

 

李白扶着杜甫的手，让他得以顺利解开自己的衣裳，而兀自歪着头问：“子美为何突然变得如此拘谨？还非要让我换个地方，在那酒坊中不行……”  
杜甫闻言，脸上又漫起一片红潮。他结结巴巴道：“大庭广众之下，怎能行此种，呃，淫秽……”  
“哦，”李白尾音上扬，笑得促狭，“我知你们总很忌讳情爱，可七情六欲，顺理而为，有何不可呢？凡人的规矩，还真是奇怪。”杜甫心下一怔，思索半天，倒找不出反驳的理由。他怏怏除尽彼此衣物，李白的身躯便在昏黄烛灯下一览无余，皓肌素骨，恍如玉铸成，杜甫茫茫然想起：这是一具仙人的身躯。  
……他将亵渎神明么？  
教化仍在心中扎根，杜甫不由得踯躅。而李白不明所以，以为杜甫不懂人事，便淳淳托起他的手，搭在自己颈侧：“让我想想……第一步大约是准备工作，要先让彼此动情，才方便后事。你便试试抚摸我这处，唔，还有胸乳二处，以及腰际。”他眨眨眼：“嫌麻烦？”  
“不、不敢……”杜甫连忙依言行事。因常年练字而覆有薄茧的手，拂过那几处，带来轻微的瘙痒，果然引得李白喘息：“嗯……子美，继续。”受到莫名激励的杜甫，无师自通，俯首以口衔起李白的左乳，舔舐吮吸，间以轻咬，另一边则用手指按压轻抠，立时勾起李白几声颤抖的呻吟，不自觉挺胸依附杜甫的动作：“唔、嗯……够了，够了，子美，待会儿还可以这样做。现在么……”  
他轻喘着微笑，双手便覆上杜甫的挺立。“一点小回报？”  
仙人的动作其实也不甚熟练，但凭着心中所学，似乎还服侍得不错。他指节灵活，技巧地撸动茎身，也不忘照顾囊袋和会阴，杜甫未曾习惯人事，自然很快动情。他面色飞红，身体则忠诚地反馈快感，喘息着胸膛微微起伏。李白似乎也很满意，想了想，凑去吻住杜甫的唇，生疏探入舌去，二人笨拙地接完这个吻。  
“据说亲吻是个表达好感的好法子。”  
杜甫愣了愣。  
“仙人……喜欢我么？”  
“凡人的喜欢，可是很复杂的。不过大概不讨厌你罢。”  
那还真是多谢了。杜甫嘟哝了句，已感热流奔涌全身，前端高挺着，渴求释放。但他瞥见李白仍不甚精神的玉茎，便踯躅着道：“我也来帮你罢。”  
“无妨，我似乎用不着这一处，”李白倒说得很认真，“而若是情甚至极，也无需抚慰。”他挑了眼杜甫愈发红涨的脸色，含笑道：“更何况，子美似乎已急不可耐了……稍等片刻喔？”  
他倏地将杜甫推倒。杜甫半倚枕衾，将卧不卧，怔怔看李白跪立而起，解释了句借力，便一只手撑着他胸膛，墨色发丝皆散乱垂于他面前。另一只手则兀自探入自己股间，指尖无端淌出几缕清水，便就此伸入自己谷道。似乎异物入侵，并不好受，李白几不可见地蹙眉，杜甫看在眼里，想了想，便依前法，唇舌附上李白胸膛。那两处茱萸已被玩弄得有几分肿大，红艳异常，再受了刺激，更携来莫大快感。李白登时惊喘出声，手臂一软，将将倒在杜甫身上，另一端手指则藉此更为深入，指尖刮擦内壁，是火上浇油的刺激。李白软软地呻吟着：“子、唔……子美，且来帮忙罢。”  
杜甫心领神会，伸指研磨入李白的股间，和对方手指纠缠。那私密之处已有几分湿热，吸吮杜甫，似在热切欢迎。杜甫依着李白的孜孜教导，很快得了要领，手指肆意捣弄那绵软内壁，抠挖、扩张、深入，无所不为，进出皆携泛光泽绮靡的液体。李白很快瘫软下去。他垂下头去，呻吟连绵而酥软，只能堪堪攀着杜甫的臂膀，双腿不自觉颤抖地分得更开，方便杜甫肆意妄为。四根手指很快进出自由，而杜甫直向深捣去，似乎不经意擦过某处，李白立即剧烈颤抖了一下，呻吟变了调。  
“唔、唔哈……！够了，唔、子美……记住那处了吗？”  
杜甫茫茫然点头。李白头垂得很低，双唇半搭不搭擦过他脸颊。他此刻已不那么游刃有余了，脸色开始泛红，眼底氤氲起模糊的水雾，但仍要悠游地笑着：“可以了，苦你忍耐这么久。”  
某种淫靡的麝香已在屋内弥漫，气温逐渐攀升，杜甫觉得燥热得可怕。他下意识舔了舔唇：“我该如何？”  
“再苦你，稍微不动一会儿罢。”  
杜甫僵直身子。李白扶着他的肩，正大约试图、缓缓坐下。阴茎的尺寸到底还是太大了，柔软的内穴吞没了一个头，李白便不由得停下来呻吟了几声。他亦闻得杜甫陡然变重的喘息，便吻了吻他的嘴角，轻声道：“不急……”  
龟头缓缓破开肠壁，摩擦带来的快感使腰肢酥麻异常，双腿止不住战栗，李白几乎只能将全身力量压在杜甫肩头。紧致的谷道吞入缓慢，却食髓知味着，似乎也渴求更粗大更深入的物事，他唯有咬着唇，偶尔泻出几声喘息。待最后尽数吞没的时候，二人都长长喟叹出声。  
“哈……”李白轻轻扭腰，试图习惯这种饱胀的酸软。但杜甫的呼吸陡然妄乱，大约勾起了对方的欲念。他玩味地轻笑，一边低语：“可否感受到丹田内有四溢冲撞的热气？唔嗯……暂且不要乱动……”  
“抱、抱歉。”杜甫脸色涨红，结结巴巴。  
“莫急，最后忍耐一会儿。”李白沙哑的声音，实在撩人得紧：“试着将那股热气束集起来，汇到下体，嗯……涨大了几分，看来是成功了？”他的笑容太有挑逗意味，杜甫心跳乱如麻，犹感口干舌燥：“那么，我将以身为引，助你破除几寸业障，至于能否真正成仙，还得看你造化。”  
“请，请仙君指教。”  
“抽出，再插入，能明白么？便冲先前那关键一处，不需吝……啊、哈啊！”

李白猛地高扬脖颈，上身因不知是欢愉还是痛苦而剧烈抖动，又倏尔瘫软在杜甫胸前。这个姿势有点讨巧，杜甫一挺腰便送入极深处，他一时有下体被狠狠贯穿一般的错觉。又察觉对方的踌躇，李白还是颤抖地挤出一个微笑：“无需顾忌我，子、唔……子美，继续。”  
杜甫犹犹豫豫着，又觉要害被极软极暖的一处包裹着，舒爽快意，只想一插到底。仙人光洁的身躯犹自如月华凝练，而已布上若干红痕，泛点点冶丽的水光，正随他动作而振颤着……杜甫勉力克制自己的欲望，由慢至快地，听李白的呻吟逐渐散漫，应是趋于欢愉，便扶着对方的腰，猛烈顶弄起来。  
他起初不知章法，胡乱地只往最深处送去，但滚烫的玉茎研磨着敏感肠壁，间而险险擦过那一点，已足以让李白逐渐沉于情欲。他只觉神智昏昏，残存感知则尽付与下身涌涌滚来二分痛苦八分难以言明的欢畅，却是仙人这漫长寿命里从未体验过的感觉。身体则空虚着，本能渴求更强烈的刺激。他堪堪附着杜甫的肩臂，喘息流连在杜甫耳侧：“那一处……不记得了吗？”  
细声软语，红烛摇曳，仙人正在诱他堕欲海么？杜甫收敛心神，念及那点化之事，又道是自己淫欲作崇。他生了几分仿佛亵渎神灵的愧疚，又从中得隐秘快感，而身体只顾顺依本能，换着角度戳弄滚软的内穴。挺立的玉茎研过那一处时，比手指的刺激更甚百倍，李白陡觉炽热情潮疯狂地奔涌，害他浑身酥软着只能趴伏在杜甫身上，发丝散乱，喉头颤滚地呜咽。  
“仙君，我……”  
“说了多……哈啊，多少次，无需顾忌我。”李白眯起泛雾双眼，声音颤软几近不可闻：“我此番所为，到底不过一引，最后行至何方，皆由你，由你……你明白否？”  
“谢仙君教诲。”  
“换个姿势罢……”仙君倒低声求饶了，“我累极了。”

他们合拥于衾被里。李白的身躯极轻，极软，陷于情热之中，也如温泉水雾幻化而成。他将肆意地在这副身躯上涂抹，噬咬，留下人皆可见的淫靡痕迹；将这位人人供奉的神明……杜甫将李白的双腿几近叠至对方胸口，猛力抽插起来。他仍无甚么技巧，只会用力顶入最深处，狠狠地冲撞穴心，便觉热流往全身横溢，一波胜一波，后又尽汇于下体。  
而对李白来说，显然够受用了。初尝人事的仙君，早已被此种欢愉征服。一点轻微摩擦，都逼得他浑身战栗着，抑制不住迷乱的呻吟。后穴潮湿而酥软，热得可怕，好像已经化成一滩水，唯有被杜甫戳弄至敏感处，才被猛烈快感夺回几分实体的感觉。他似乎还想教导杜甫什么，张口却只有呜咽涌出，最后竟没法说出一个字了。而杜甫也情动得紧了，低低唤他：“仙君……”  
李白睁着水汽弥漫的眼，迷惘了一会儿，便凑过去与他接吻。杜甫渐入佳境，寻到最能让李白舒爽的法门，攻势如狂风骤雨，若疾若缓，每每在李白因空虚而忍不住难耐低泣时，又挺腰长顶直进，连根没入，引得李白猛然拔高的呻吟。  
“舒服吗，仙君？”  
“唔哈……好舒服，子美，唔嗯……”  
高高在上的仙人，如今已浸染凡尘欲望了。他大约早将什么点化之事抛至脑后，只忠诚地反馈每一份令他意乱情迷的快感，双腿颤抖着绞紧杜甫，腰肢随对方动作而起伏。他前端早已高挺，吐露些许透明液体，却不知去抚慰那处来得释放，于渴求中沉沦片刻，便只有模仿杜甫先前所为，挑弄自己胸前红嫩的丹萸。仙人满脸潮色，神情空茫，眼中迷离着，皆是毫不掩饰的欲念，如若有诱人堕落的谪仙，想来不过是这番样子。杜甫又因自己逆道的想法而心慑，然而到底忍不住注视李白，颤抖地道：“我要去了，仙君……”  
“那便……哈啊、射进来罢，如何？”  
李白此时倒依然笑得出来，恍惚地、又似刻意逗弄。——啊，如果亵渎神仙是有罪的话，他宁愿万劫不复了。杜甫俯下身去，每一记深顶都直捣穴心，李白转瞬又溺回狂乱而令人失神的情潮，双唇无意识微张，内壁痉挛地缠附茎身，亦给杜甫带来灭顶快感。他有意携李白共同攀上高潮，着力挑逗一番，果然引仙人几近于崩溃的抽泣。他最后直直被杜甫肏射，眼前白光骤闪之时，也感到杜甫将阳精尽数泻于体内。

 

“仙君此番便要离去了吗？”  
杜甫轻声问道。  
他语毕，又不禁脸色绯红。李白正起身去拾自己的衣物，腿间泥泞白浊蜿蜒淌下，他也不甚在意；肢体尚还有几分疲软，脸上潮色亦未褪尽，却又陡回到那种泰然自若的仙人神态了，用泛红的眼角斜睨杜甫：“怎么了，子美，舍不得？”  
他哈哈大笑几声：“本就是因缘相会，已有一段极乐时光，纵使风流云散，倒也无妨——浮生若梦，为欢几何？”  
“……浮生若梦，为欢几何吗？”  
杜甫喃喃道，又见李白袖手倚窗，半边脸颊浸在月光里，那笑容，倏也如浮云轻笼的月光一般温柔了。  
“若子美实在留恋的话，便来仙宫寻我罢。九霄之上，云雾之间，必会再见的。”


End file.
